


Drouk

by TheDugongG



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Sherlock, Beating, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!John, Oral Sex, Restraints, Torture, imaginary gender issues
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDugongG/pseuds/TheDugongG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty将Sherlock和John囚禁期间，John进入了发情期。Jim将他俩锁起来，不让他们有机会碰触对方。然后他开始在Sherlock面前玩弄John。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 指尖微光

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drouk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383559) by [Alma_Anor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Anor/pseuds/Alma_Anor), [merripestin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin). 
  * A translation of [Drouk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383559) by [Alma_Anor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Anor/pseuds/Alma_Anor), [merripestin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin). 



“你会喜欢这个的。这不就是Omega有双腿的原因吗。如果他们只能爬行的话，黏糊糊的分泌物留在我们的花园里，那就糟糕了……”Jim Moriarty褪去他冷酷的假面，换上一副小孩子般的淘气神情。他举起手，指尖稍稍摆动，于是Sherlock便能观察到在他蓝色丁腈手套之间闪烁的那一点濡湿的光亮。

Sherlock清楚自己应该厌恶Moriarty，因为他杀人如麻，穷凶极恶，丧心病狂。但是此刻，他却觉得Moriarty最令人憎恶的一点是在那智力超群、引人入胜而花样繁多的表象之下，他也只不过是又一个Alpha至上主义的崇拜者而已，坚信他的龟头孕育了整个宇宙。真让人失望。

“要不是清楚你没动过他，”Jim慢悠悠地说道，“恐怕我就要因此而看轻你了，Sherlock。”他坐在房间对面的简易小床上，带着一股漫不经心的优雅劲儿抚过John的屁股，懒洋洋地掬起John发情期的第一缕分泌物。而在做这一切的时候他甚至连看都不看John一眼。John猛地阖起双眼，咬紧牙关，脸颊因为羞耻和愤怒而染上绯红。

Sherlock可以肯定，此刻他所感到的狂怒是真切存在的。如假包换。但是随着John的气味渐渐浓厚，这种情绪开始变得疯狂，失控，难以抗拒。

坐在另一张简易小床上，Sherlock的手腕铐着，由一条T型铁链锁住。即使拉直肩膀伸长双腿，他的活动范围仍然只能在Moriarty所坐位置的两米之外。来这的第一天他就试过了。

这是被囚禁的第三日。而在这之前，Sherlock已经漏服了两天的抑制剂。他总是忘。毕竟这也没多大风险，顶多不过是一些费洛蒙的扩散，还有因为激素水平的波动而导致的些许情绪反复无常。太蠢了。粗心大意，愚不可及。而惩罚就是，此刻他的大脑不得不浸淫在一堆不请自来的化学物质之中。

“何必勉强自己去碰触Omega呢，既然你如此厌恶……”Sherlock竭力使自己保持声线平稳，侃侃而谈，以便迎合Moriarty的心意，让他集中精力在自己身上。这是冒险之举。这家伙变脸比翻书都快，而Sherlock此刻的状态也远非最佳。

Jim对他微微一哂，似乎Sherlock不过是开了一个善意的小玩笑。“所以我戴了手套。说真的，他们也不算令人厌恶。只不过是无趣，无趣，无趣。”随着最后一个音节，他被手套覆盖的指节稍稍埋入John体内又迅速退出，John虽然努力克制住了自己没有发出声音，脸却不能自抑地一下子皱起来。“像是牲畜一样，荷尔蒙满溢，渴求地叫唤着。”他又插入了一次，John忍不住抽搐。“不像我们。”他凝视着Sherlock，诱惑地忽闪睫毛。

“但是他让你有点分心不是吗？从你眼下的……这场战役之中？”Sherlock反驳道。他的声音镇定自若，但是他的目光，紧紧钉在Jim的手上，紧紧钉在John臀部的目光，早就出卖了他的真实想法。John的皮肤比他曾料想的更为苍白，两腿之间的毛发闪着美妙而诱人的光泽。在他左臀下部有小小的一块红色胎记，而上部有一个陈旧的，稍稍凸起的伤疤。Jim，一个左撇子，正用他的右手碰触着John。Sherlock能够从他所观察到的每一个瞬间获取丰富的信息，可是这些全派不上用场。

他甚至根本不清楚Moriarty的具体计划，他只知道这个计划无外乎侵占与阴谋，而他和John妨碍到了Jim，因而被绑架到这里。“你证实了你的观点：连续几天不服用抑制剂的话，只消一剂注射，Omega就会进入发情期。不算新发现了。”他竭尽所能，试图说服Moriarty这场羞辱John的游戏已经变得太过无聊，不值得进行下去了。

“不用操心我的事务，我愿意为了你腾时间。”Jim说，“而且，一心二用这方面我可是老手。”

“我觉得还是专心些更好。”Sherlock针锋相对。他渴望找回自己一贯拥有的偏执与狂热。

“相信我，”Jim宣称道，睫毛又忽闪起来。“这可都是——”再次戳刺进入John体内——“为了你。我知道你很无聊，现在不过是一点消遣。”他脸上的表情忽然由童稚的顽皮转变成一种残暴的愤怒。“是时候让你看透这个肮脏可鄙的Omega的真面目了。”

Jim站起身——结果：他远离了John——走向了Sherlock。两张分别被固定在房间两端的床，Sherlock和John一人一张。Sherlock呆在自己床上，清楚Jim喜欢让对手处在不利的位置。Jim用他戴着手套，触感湿润的手掌托起Sherlock的脸颊，手套上传来的气味让Sherlock的身体禁不住大力震颤，John濡湿了他的皮肤。“你该吃够了去渣豌豆或者婴儿麦片，Sherlock，是时候尝尝牛排的滋味了。”

Sherlock简直无法控制自己。只要恶狠狠地来一口，他就能咬下Jim的一块儿手指。动作没那么快的话，至少也能咬破手套。“这就对了。”Moriarty轻声低喃，深色眼睛快活地张大。“这股贪婪劲儿。也只有另一个Alpha才能真正喂饱你呢，Sherlock。”

Sherlock嗤笑出声。Alpha。这年头哪还有多少Alpha。而数量稀少的原因甚至并不是他们卓尔不群、意义非凡，而是因为这整个该死的群体，Jim、Sherlock、John和所有人，所有的Alpha或者Omega都没什么不同，都只不过是在苟延残喘，挣扎求存罢了。

正常的人类群体，DNA中不存在A-O序列的Beta，他们才是胜者。正常的男性与女性，可以随心所欲在任何季节交配，有固定的怀孕几率。然而Alpha和Omega却不得不一年四次，发了狂似的索求彼此，以期在毫无外援的情况下怀孕。而成功的几率也不见得比动物园里的熊猫高出多少。

尽管自然和时间并没有淘汰掉Alpha和Omega，他们却宁愿选择服用激素抑制剂，选择模糊性别的生活方式。直至现在，John一直以一个Beta男性的身份过活。而他的姐姐选择作为女性而活下去的决定虽然少见，却也算不得惊世骇俗。

Jim一个平稳的转身自Sherlock身边离开，回到寸步不离紧跟着他的保镖身边。

（这一个不怎么好演绎：母亲独身中，他们家里养狗。青少年时期在东欧呆过五年。曾经在那种机构冗杂的巨头公司工作过至少三年。就这些了。）

保镖在John脱下的那堆衣服中翻找着，枪口对着他们，以便Jim继续他的小小审问。他的右手一直牢牢端着枪。而在房间外还有另外一个相当忠于职守的保镖。

（这个人也没好到哪里去。Sherlock只能够推断出他至少有一个兄长，曾经接受过一位1979年至1991年间在美国服役的老兵的训练。）

他们至今为止还没有让Sherlock抓到漏洞。

“喂，”John出声抗议道。他正屈膝坐在床上，铐住的双手放在膝头，像是将自己双腿作为屏障。“你就准备这么走了？让我在这儿光着屁股？”

Jim看着Sherlock回应道：“哪有人给宠物穿衣服的呢，多此一举不是吗？”察觉到房间之中微弱的Alpha激素气味掺杂着John散发出的愈发浓烈的催情味道，Jim心满意足地笑着，像是秉持他一贯的善变作风般，突然缓步踱出房间。保镖跟着他走出去。门板在他们身后啪嗒一声，自动落锁。

“上帝啊，”屋内只剩他们两人时，John忍不住低叹，“好吧，估计现在这情况还不算最糟。”他看着Sherlock，眼睛里闪烁着调皮的光亮。“他保不准拿来个露量计或者内窥镜什么的呢。”

毋庸多言，此刻两个人都如释重负。

Sherlock早该料想到的，Moriarty不是那种会直截了当达成目的的人，那太无趣了。行话怎么说来着，“偷汉子”，也就是说在一个Alpha面前强奸他的Omega。成人商店里充斥着这种题材的作品。Beta就好这口，这种电影里面的Alpha通常是Beta扮的。大部分Alpha觉得这个主意与其说是血脉贲张，还不如说是令人反胃。

眼下的情况和那些情况并不完全一样，确定无疑。Jim是对的，Sherlock从来没有和John有过性方面的肢体接触。John选择过一名Beta男性的生活，与女性做爱，只和女性。他服用抑制剂来避免发情，而日常生活中他的激素表征几乎消失无踪。Sherlock也在服用抑制剂，因为他拒绝花费他生命中几周的宝贵时间沉迷于某个Omega和他的发情期之中。他们之间的关系从来没有被生物本能干扰过。

但是现在，一切都开始分崩离析。

“你还好吗？”Sherlock问道。蠢问题。他实际上想问的是Jim那几下闹着玩似的戳刺有没有真的进入John体内，但他问不出口。Sherlock并没能看清楚，而Jim的指尖可能已经埋入John体内的这个念头让他感觉浑身不自在。一部分是出于对这种施加在他朋友身上的暴行的愤怒，John是他的朋友，独一无二，无人可比。听起来合情合理，甚至可以说是相当正常的。但还有另一部分……像是所有拒绝服从的的Alpha荷尔蒙一样，他的荷尔蒙在叫嚣着：我的。

“不好。”John回答，“我没经历过……这个，从我十五岁开始就没再有了，Sherlock。我是直的。该死的我直得不能再直了。我的屁股可不是用来——天！”

他站起身来，开始重复自从他们今早醒来后他便一直进行着的踱步。Omega在发情前期容易躁动不安，而很明显的，对活动的渴望轻易压制住了John掩饰赤身裸体的需要。

John围着他的小床不停地绕圈，铁链被他拉到最长，他每走一步都叮当作响。“我不知道我能不能熬得过去。你都三天没洗澡了，我这个不争气的身体认为你闻起来棒透了。连Moriarty闻起来都棒透了。”他停下来，唇紧紧抿着，眨了眨眼睛。“我能应付过去。”

“如果这么说有用的话，你简直臭死了我恨不得——”话未出口，Sherlock便改变了心意，他吞下那段“我想要把鼻子埋入你手臂之中”的陈述——“把你闻个够。”

John重新开始绕圈圈。Sherlock开始解自己的衬衫，等John注意到的时候他已经脱下来了。“Sherlock，”John小心翼翼地说，“你在干嘛？”

“我还有裤子。”他把衬衫扔过去，John接住，怀疑地打量着手中的物件。

“你疯了。”

“怎么？”

“呃，第一：我绝对套不上这个。这玩意儿在你身上都紧得要命。”

除去了平日里套得严严实实的衣服，John看起来其实相当匀称，骨架比Sherlock小了一号。“试一下。”

“第二：我的人生信条之一就是绝对不穿任何一件超过150镑的衣服。”

Sherlock当即决定永远、永远都不告诉John这件衬衫的实际价格。

“第三：难道我不是刚跟你说过你闻起来该死的诱人吗，Sherlock？”John把衣服扔回去，继续转圈圈。

“哦。”

John偏偏头。“我以为你是在开玩笑。现在看来你是真没想到那一点。你居然没想到。”

“我没法集中精神。”

“说你让人没法集中精神才对。”John烦躁地纠正道，仍然在转圈。

“你也是，我保证。”


	2. 洗澡

不过几小时后，他们体内最后一丝残余的抑制剂也消失殆尽。John的发情期真正开始了。

两人都心照不宣，没有人提到任何有关的话题。他们就坐在各自的床上，扯一堆有的没的，尽力无视现下的状况。突然之间，两人之间所有的交谈，John身上所有让Sherlock倾心的特质，在这一瞬间似乎都变得异常明显。这于Sherlock来说不啻于最尖锐的讽刺。John温暖人心的幽默感，他神奇地将强硬与温柔糅为一体，他从不屈服，他那些似乎是与生俱来的对Sherlock古怪行径的包容力，都在明确地昭示着自身的存在感，像是刻在某种日本版画上，被浓重的黑色边线描绘出来一样。而这一切，在John自身的美丽面前都变得黯然失色，简明优雅的肢体线条，小腿迷人的起伏，还有如迷雾一般的蓝色瞳孔。通常人们会以为那是棕色，只有那些能够坐在他身边，在合适的灯光下仔细端详的人才能看出它真正的颜色。

接着那两个保镖走进来带走了John。这没什么，他们不过是Beta，他们带走了John，但John是属于他的。整整三分钟里，Sherlock都在对着房间大喊大叫，因为他懒得再花费自制力保持安静。

大概一刻钟后，他们把John送了回来。他头发湿着，颤抖着，仍然赤裸。“让我洗了个澡。”他对Sherlock解释道，“真是雪中送炭。”

Sherlock没有多做评论，他大概能确定这个房间里装有窃听器。显然Moriarty正享受着这个过程。接着Sherlock也被解开了，毫无预警地，他挤进两名保镖中间，直直地倒在John身上。有那么一会儿，他就只是将脸抵住John的肩膀，直到他被拖出房间，才终于表现出一点惊慌失措。

Moriarty站在一旁看着Sherlock洗澡，嘴角挂着挥之不去的细小笑意。Sherlock天生不在意裸露身体，因而完全无视了他。而他一直保持着这种无视的态度，即使在Moriarty接过毛巾像个奴隶般为他擦干身体时也不例外。

他们没把衣服还给他。“裸着？你确定？”Sherlock发话。“也许会让有些人大惊小怪，但你该知道这种刁难对我来说不痛不痒。”

“本来我是为了防止你在衣服的边边角角里藏了什么小玩意儿，准备在我不留神的时候撬锁才这么做的。但说实话，我不过是在享受你现在这副样子罢了。”Jim把他送回房间。

看到赤裸的Sherlock和他身旁的Moriarty，John不禁拉紧锁链。“Sherlock？天啊，这——”比起早先自己的衣服被脱光那会儿，此刻他声音中的惊恐成分更浓厚了些。

“他都没要求给我擦背。”Sherlock安抚道。

“不急。”Moriarty说，“我们有的是时间（We’ll have all the time in the world）。”

“尽情享用你的余生吧（The rest of your life）。”被重新铐起来时，Sherlock尖锐地反驳道。他已经尽可能把头发弄干了，但是冰凉的水滴仍然沿着他的脊背不断滑落，异乎寻常的扰人。更多见鬼的激素。刚一返回房间，他便捕捉到John的气息。那像是初次感受般，令人不安的愉悦。现在没有什么能遮掩他身体的反应了。不过反正John似乎一直都半勃着，自己的这种反应应该也没什么大不了的。

Moriarty开始在房间中央踱步。他保持着完美的距离，即使Sherlock和John决定无视保镖的威胁而反抗，他们也碰不到Moriarty。“我决定加入了。”他宣布道。

“什么？”Sherlock说，竭力使自己听起来兴致不高。

“唔。分我的那杯羹，你知道。”

Sherlock的目光与John相遇，彼此都晓得了他口中的那杯羹指的是什么。“何必呢？你对Omega不感兴趣。”他试着说服Moriarty。

“可我想与你分享一切啊，Sherlock。”Jim愉快地回答道。紧接着他一个转身，将John面朝下推倒在他的小床上。John闭上眼，咬紧牙关，强忍着反抗的冲动。因为那两个保镖已经让他明白，他们不费吹灰之力就能制服他。Moriarty当然不会让他们杀掉Sherlock。但是作为对John的威胁，在Sherlock的四肢来上不至于丧命的那么一枪仍然是个办法。John懂得自己该尽力收敛反抗的行为。

Jim从口袋中拿出一双新手套，夸张地戴好。接着他的手便落在John身上，抚摸着他重新变得洁净的脊背和肋部。手套的质感使得抚触时而平滑流畅，时而停滞不前。Jim缓缓将头埋入John的颈项嗅闻。“璞玉，不过我觉得你不会介意我给你来点儿雕琢的。”他断然说道，作势要咬上John的脖子。

“住手，”Sherlock急促地出声，“快住手。你想要的是我，我们可以再谈谈——”

“Sherlock！”John惊声尖叫，Sherlock眸光闪烁。鉴于John正努力使自己神游天外来无视Jim正触碰着他的这一事实，他如此迅速的反应让人惊讶。

“我们正在谈，Sherlock。”Jim好脾气地解释。他的手一路轻抚向下，在John的腰眼处流连爱抚，随后，一只手便占有性地停在了John的臀部。目光胶着在Sherlock身上，他缓慢地移动着自己的手，缓慢地深入，直到他的手掌边缘滑入John臀间的狭缝。

John痛苦的吞咽声清晰可闻。

Moriarty瞪大了眼睛，空闲的那只手捂住了大张的嘴巴，一副吃惊的样子。

“你勃起了，Johnny？”柔声细语地，他的手掌继续沉入两股之间。“你闻到我身上那股Alpha的气味了，出来吧。再看看Sherlock， _啧啧啧_ ，洗完澡才不过五分钟他就又硬了。这真 _妙极了_ ，对不对？”

John缄默不语，但弥散在空气中的味道更为浓烈了。Sherlock换了个姿势，竭力想要无视自己的勃起。

Jim空着的那只手钻到了John身下，蓦地攫住了他。而John立刻尖锐地倒吸了一口气。Sherlock凝视着，观察着John的骨盆，它此刻正被Jim那双蓝得不真实的手牢牢掌控。社会上的共识是Omega的阴茎很小，但是John的也就比Beta的平均水平小了那么一点儿而已。Jim一只手在上面游移，而另一只手恶狠狠地抵住了John的屁股。

“他勃起了，Sherlock。他湿得要命，他勃起了。你猜怎么着，我觉得我应该——”他收回放在John身上的那只手，伸出食指和中指，像是用枪瞄准一样装模作样地指着John，那姿势活像是他正身处于某种战争相关的艺术作品之中。然后他把手指猛刺进去。

John惊叫一声，痉挛着想要躲避。Sherlock勉力吞下一声咒骂，踉跄着从床上下来。但由于锁链的限制，他仍然在数步开外，而且屋内外的那些保镖还全都举枪对着他。他不情愿地坐回去。John气喘吁吁，翻滚着试图躲开手指的入侵。这种景象顿时使得Sherlock如鲠在喉，他的阴茎仍然发着烫并且硬挺着。

Jim注意到了。微笑点亮了他的双眼，像是置身于世界上最引人入胜的游戏之中一般，他轻松地压制住了John的挣扎，手指仍插在原处。直到John颤抖地，逐渐放弃挣扎。“求我，”他柔声道，“求我，我就碰触你那一点。Johnny。求我。”

“Piss off。”John艰难地开口，嗓音之中的虚弱无力让他的挑衅失去了气势。

Moriarty仍然耐心而温柔地微笑着，稍稍抽出手指——上面闪烁着湿润的光芒——再次戳刺进入，John喘息起来。

Jim的脸因为专注而紧绷，像是在读着什么枯燥乏味的教科书般。他重新开始缓慢撸动John的阴茎，伴随着手指的小幅度抽插，直到John发出一声微弱的哭喊，屁股猛然弹起。

Jim轻笑着移开双手，他夸张地撅起嘴巴摆出一副厌恶的神色，把手套摘下来扔在地板上。他点头示意，保镖便将手枪对准了还瘫在床上喘息颤抖的John。

当Jim伸出他褪去手套的拇指抚摸着Sherlock嘴唇时，尽管怒火中烧，Sherlock仍然只是端坐着，岿然不动。“我突然觉得，和你一起分享他还挺有意思的。”

当门再次阖起，只剩他们两人时，Sherlock终于模糊地感觉到眼睛和喉咙都胀痛发热，心如擂鼓。这种事情让他有点儿力不从心。当周围的人感到痛苦时，他下意识的行为几乎总是无异于雪上加霜。他该学学常人都是怎么做的，不过他没有多少好的榜样。他没有讲话。他是不是应该讲话？

John坐起身来，背对着Sherlock。他也没开口。

最终，John开门见山道，“拜托，别那么干。别试着让他转而侵犯你，Sherlock。因为如果你认真想想的话，一旦他觉得我再没什么地方能引起他的兴趣了之后，下一秒我就会变成墙上的一滩污血。当然，眼下这种情况，他早晚也会这么做的。但是我个人觉得，没什么事能比死还可怕，所以，只要能活着，我就不会放弃。谢谢。”

“John——”

“至少这样我还能假装自己是个男人。”

对话一下子被John引入一个莫名其妙的境地。“你说什么？”

“你看不到发生了什么事吗？我发情了。”

“我知道。”Sherlock不耐烦地回答。他再清楚不过了。

“那好，可能这对你来说也没什么区别。但是我从没觉得自己像现在这样，像个下贱的婊子。我就这么躺在这儿，屁股湿得一塌糊涂。见鬼的这跟婴儿有什么区别，我真该也穿件纸尿裤。”

John通常很擅长确保Sherlock能搞懂他讲话时的来龙去脉，但现在他不再这么做了。而Sherlock只能磕磕巴巴地回应他。“你是个医生，John。你知道这不是——”

“哦，得了吧，Sherlock。看看那些文学作品都是怎么幻想我的泄殖腔的吧！我真该取消订阅什么该死的Open Arms杂志，换些跟得上时代节奏的东西好认清楚我是多么一个销魂的美人儿才对。”John的声音非常尖利。

Sherlock非常怀疑John是否真的翻开过Open Arms这种杂志瞧瞧里面的内容。它的封面照片总是一成不变，大着肚子的Omega正在练瑜伽或者是Omega推着婴儿车与自己的小宝宝一起散步。出于自身在生物科学方面的严谨性，Sherlock对于目前社会时兴的将Omega的排泄器官称为泄殖腔的做法不以为然，但是当然，对John来说，这并不仅仅是如何称呼的问题。“我不——”

“我是个医生，那不叫泄殖腔也没有子宫，那是我的肛门是排泄用的，行了我知道。你不明白，Sherlock，你不会懂。我是直的。我十五岁那年，因为这件事整个人都乱了套。从那时候起我就决定我不会再搭理这堆烂摊子。我继续医学院的学习，我一直是异性恋，而且该死的我绝不会再变回—— _那个样子_ 。变回一个吞吐阴茎的容器。”

Sherlock盯着他。“你——你和女人约会，看起来你也很尊重她们。如果这就是你的想法——”

“如果你觉得女人不过是有胸的Omega，Sherlock，那你他妈的对女人 _根本_ 一窍不通。女人没有发情期。女人有决定权。如果一个女的被强暴了，那至少她的身体不会这么该死地配合。”

John用了那个词（译注：指强暴）。Sherlock想着Jim整洁纤细的手指，想着自己如何用一把大修枝剪对付它们。这想法挺不错，稍微平息了他心中的怒火。

“Jim Moriarty该死地完全控制了我，Sherlock，我根本无法阻止，我甚至根本不想阻止。我本该有选择的权利，至少能选择我 _想要_ 什么。但Omega本来就没有选择的权力。”

“Alpha也受自身的激素支配。”Sherlock身处斗室，他最好的——他唯一的——朋友刚刚在这里被指奸过，而只要John稍微移动一下，自己的勃起就会随着那些肌肉细微的摆动弧度而抽动。他真恨自己的身体。

John摇摇头，死死地盯着地板。“不，Sherlock。事实是你在被我的激素支配。我不光影响自己，我也影响着你，甚至是Moriarty。你不会想要这个的，就算世界末日你也不会想要我的。而现在你却坐在这里，因为我的身体释放的化学物质而不由自主地勃起着。我居然对你做出这种事——对 _你_ ，Sherlock！——我根本没办法控制自己，我受不了自己居然是这么操蛋恶心的东西。”

Sherlock瞠目结舌，痛苦像是刀子梗在他的喉头。他压根没想到John会是这样的感受。

John把脸埋入手掌，颤抖了好一会儿。“该死的荷尔蒙。抱歉。”

Sherlock仍然不知道如何作答。他唯一能想到的就是，到世界末日之前还有很长很长一段时间，而要熬到那时候可能不会太容易。

亲吻John的念头在一瞬间击中了Sherlock，这肯定很不错。不是抓住他压倒他占有他操他，只是想将自己的嘴唇与John贴合，温柔地交付自己。绝对是激素在作怪。他一向只有对凶杀案才会完美而精准地回应，而现在激素将这一切扭曲成了对肢体接触的荒唐渴求。


	3. 唾液

Sherlock断断续续地睡了几小时，然后被John压抑的呻吟声惊醒了。那声音听起来凄惨无比。因为痛苦，John的整个身体紧紧地蜷缩起来，窝在小床中央。

“John？”Sherlock试着出声。

John含糊不清地呢喃了一声，从床上滚落下来，膝盖着地，胸口抵着床垫做支撑。他双膝分得很开，大腿濡湿，简直是一副邀请的姿态。“我受不了这个。拜托，我不行——求你了。你得帮帮我。”

在意识到自己做了什么之前，Sherlock已经将锁链挣到了最紧。John也迅速后退，将自己的锁链扯到极限状态。现实是残忍的，他们之间差不多还有两米远。

Sherlock控制着自己。“我碰不到你。”

John以手和膝盖支撑，趴伏在地板上，低低地哀吟着。“求你了。天哪，求你求你求你。我需要这个。Sherlock，我需要。”他的臀部无助地向后翘起。

“我知道。”Sherlock也需要。他身体所能感觉到的空气都是炙热而催情的。John的这副模样让他硬得发痛，他的结已经开始轻微地肿胀了。他徒劳地拉扯着锁链，直到手臂上的痛楚让他稍微回过了神。

“求你了。”John呢喃着，嗓音因呜咽而颤抖。John本该坚强，百折不挠，本该如此完美，现在却被自己的身体折磨至这种地步。

“John，”他突然开口，声音尖利，“听我说。我要你抚摸你自己。”

“什么？”John听起来被弄糊涂了。

“你的手，John。放在阴茎上。”

“让我烦心的不是我的阴茎，谢谢。”John没好气地说。

“相信我，John。”僵持了一会儿，John跪起来，逃避着Sherlock的视线，他犹豫地用手握住了阴茎。

“把另一只手弄湿。”Sherlock说。他的声音听起来正常得可怕，是平日里自己那种低沉有力的声音，然而他的理智却挣扎着试图找出正确的做法，正确的词汇，“弄湿它，John。湿透。”

John掬了一把自己流出来的液体。它差不多淌得到处都是，Sherlock明白他真正想要的是什么。“这没用的，”他低语，“我试过，我第一次发情的时候就试过。大家都这么做过，没用的。”

“你手掌够湿了吗，John？”

“该死的还用问吗。”

“坐在床上，闭上眼。”

John顺从地坐回去，紧紧阖起眼帘。

“你的手需要湿透了才好，John。因为我向你保证，我嘴里面湿得 _不得了_ 。把它放在你阴茎上。”

John猛地睁开眼。“Sherlock——”

“听我的。闭上眼睛。那只手就是我的嘴。放到阴茎上面。快。”John的眼睛再次闭起，战栗着用手包裹住了自己的勃起。“我的嘴正含着你，John。你的阴茎正在进入。”脑海中充满官能色彩的画面能使John更加兴奋。Sherlock斟酌着词句，以便John在不必仔细思考的情况下就能得到足够刺激。这是一个谜题，一个游戏，他们两人都可以从现实中稍微分心片刻，而这就是Sherlock所期盼的所有。

“Sherlock，这不是——”

“集中注意在我嘴上，John，感受这个。”在John有余裕对Sherlock用来描述性交的词汇纠缠计较之前就要分散他的注意力。“我正——我正跪在地上，我正跪在地上做这个，嘴向下滑。”潜台词：John占据了主导地位，Sherlock在低处并向下移动着，只有嘴巴，与性别没有关系。

John窒息般地呻吟了一声，手缓缓动作着。

“我之前从没做过这个。我可能会因为试着整个含住你而呛到。握紧一点儿，John，我在吸呢。”潜台词：John更有经验，进程由他掌控。John的阴茎尺寸非常可观，它不只是Omega的附属品。

“Christ。God。 _Sherlock_ 。”

对Sherlock而言，这算是John缓慢进入状态的证明，他微笑起来。

“我的头发足够长，你可以抓住它，John。你可以紧握住，操我的嘴，多狠都没问题。逼我含住——”

对掌控权的暗示太过明显急切，他搞砸了。John的眼睛再次张开，一副吓坏了的表情。他看着Sherlock，手松垮垮地垂下来。“该死。别，Sherlock，别。”

他得意过头了。Sherlock仓皇改口，“或者你也可以温柔地对待我。由你决定，John。你知道我从没让其他任何人做过这个，你该轻一点儿。让我吮吸你。让我学着如何用舌头挑逗你。这是我所要的。”他终于想起那一点，本该非常明显的，他了解John。他太过大意，居然忽略了John无微不至的善良与体贴。而同时John对强迫行为异常敏感，忘记这一点简直蠢到家了。

过了很久，John终于颤抖着，合上眼睛再次开始动作。

“这正是我所要的，John。吸你，尝你的味道。”

John撸动着，起初很缓慢，渐渐失去控制。

现在他们到了进退两难的地步，鉴于Sherlock在实战经验方面的缺乏。除了可笑地一遍遍重复着“上下上下”之外，这时候到底还能说些什么？他盯着John，寻找着什么能激发他说出点儿淫词艳语的东西：他锁骨上流连的汗水，他胸前潮红的颜色，他空着的那只手攥紧床垫的方式，他肌肉细小抖动的样子。

“我可以感受到你大腿处的肌肉颤动，John。你在克制，确保不会让我为难。”他是不是太过火了？大概吧，不过他印象中的dirty talk本来就有点儿夸张，“你想让我再快点儿吗？我是不是该把你含得再深一点儿？”

回答他的是一声低沉的呻吟，John的屁股摇晃着。

“用你的拇指，John。我正舔过你的前端。”John摇头，停下动作开始用拇指抚触。“你尝起来咸而且热。我要开始吮吸了。我的嘴唇紧裹住头部，狠狠地吸着。现在我要吞得更多，尽我所能。”

他把声音降到最低。“操我的嘴，John。 _Mmm_ ——”

John喘息，叫出声来。他到了。他跌回床上，咒骂着。“操，Sherlock。哦我的天哪。哦见鬼的上帝。Sherlock。你在干什么？”

“我相信你现在好过一点了。”Sherlock说。这至少能让John少受会儿发情的折磨。更为重要的是，这使John重新回到了男性角色之中，他支配别人，他是插入的那个。总而言之，即  
使把中途失误的那一段算在内，这仍然是几天之内Sherlock最为成功的一件事。

“你简直发疯了，没药救了，你知道吧？”John的头仍埋在床垫里，抬都不抬。

“你一直都这么说。”

“那我有没有说过你是个该死的棒透了的混球？上帝，我可没想到这个。”

“超越别人的期望一直是我的目标。”

“你妙不可言，你简直是在创造奇迹。我真这么觉得。”

他们应该是笑了。也许就那么一下，也许就那么一瞬间，但他们应该是笑了。

门猛地弹开。“小伙子们，”Moriarty说，“怎么不等我就玩起来了？真淘气。”


	4. 汗液

Moriarty穿着运动鞋和短裤，白色棉质背心上是大块被汗洇湿的深色痕迹。他的头发成绺地直立起来。“你们打断了我的壁球赛。”他宣称，“说实话，我觉得他们是故意让着我。不过也不能怪他们，对吧？总不能因为这个。”他有些上气不接下气，Sherlock在他那嗔怪的表情后看到了如假包换的愤怒。

他该考虑到那些窃听器的，尤其自己刚刚对John说了那些话，不知Moriarty会作何反应。可John粉碎了他的理智，他根本没办法好好思考。

Jim走向John坐着的小床。他将背心扯过头顶脱下，扔在了地板上。再脱掉短裤，只余深蓝色的棉质短裤，同样被汗浸湿。“转过去。”他命令道，“快点。趴在这儿。”

温热的皮肤和汗水——整个房间突然满溢Alpha的气味，辛辣得难以忍受。

John克制住情绪。“不如你滚开怎么样？”尽管刚刚Sherlock的所作所为对John而言很有帮助，但随着空气中新一波的激素扩散，刚刚的发泄带来的作用似乎正在逐渐消逝。

Jim凑过身去，在John耳边呢喃着什么。声音低到无从辨认，而他头部的倾斜角度使得读唇也并不可行。他汗津津的面颊蹭过John的，抬起了身子。“你来决定，John。”

John慢慢地转过去。Sherlock清楚，无论威胁的内容是什么，在使John屈服这一点上，Jim散发着Alpha气味的汗水都起到了相当的作用。

John趴在床上，Jim伏在他身上，皮肤紧贴。他的阴茎隔着棉质内裤挤压John的屁股。Jim安静下来，手臂绕过John的肩膀，把脸贴在上面。他看起来像是一个正在热带海滩上舒服地享受着日光浴的人。他对着Sherlock露出近乎狂怒的微笑。“无聊了是不是，Sherlock？”

“你知道我喜欢游戏。”Sherlock试探着回答。

“算不得好游戏，是吧Sherlock？挑逗这个贱人，让他以为自己真的能使一个Alpha跪在自己脚下。”

Sherlock身体前倾。“你刚刚出去了。玩壁球。现在……作为代替，你可以和我比赛。”只要他能把Moriarty的注意力从John身上移开。“我保证我不会让着你，我会赢。”

“别，Sherlock。”John警告。

“等下和你玩。”Jim承诺道，“我这会儿正舒服着呢。”

他移动前臂，放置于薄薄的床垫之上。低下头，再次凑到John耳边低声耳语。

“Piss off。”John艰难出声。又一次低语。“不。住嘴。我不——”而随着Jim继续发话，John突然静止不动

Jim开始在John身上移动，一开始只是调整位置，似乎只是想找到最佳姿势，但紧接着便是一个不容忽视的臀部挤压动作。“下去！”John抗议，但是他声音中的愤怒正逐渐消逝，被什么别的东西替代。

Jim双手紧握住John的肩膀，猝然将头凑到John的另一只耳朵旁边。又一次耳语。

过了一会儿，John安静而麻木地瘫在了床上。“嗯，是。我——我知道了。你他妈快停止——”

John没再说下去，然而Jim仍在继续。先是在一侧的耳边，接着换到另一侧，缓慢的位置移动一直未停歇。

Sherlock谨慎挑选了开口的时机。“你能做到恪守本职工作肯定不容易。”他对保镖说，“他命令你瞄准随时准备射击，而他自己却在一个见鬼的婊子旁边扭来扭去，活像一个中学生妄想着只靠三版女郎达到高潮一样可悲。”

Jim抬起头轻声叹息。“精神可嘉。”他宽容地表示。他从John身上滑下来，对着Sherlock轻笑。他的阴茎在内裤下挺立着。“在某些雇员身上，这可能会奏效。不过你显然不够了解这一位。恐怕你挑错了对象，也看错了他的雇主。”

他不耐地在John肩头轻叩手指。缓慢地，简直梦一般地，John从床上坐起身。他也勃起了。

“我想让你舔我，Johnny。”Jim说，调整着自己的姿势以便Sherlock可以看得更清楚。“你想这么做吗？饱餐一顿Alpha的汗液？”

John颤抖地吸入一口气，机械地回答道：“是的。我想要舔你。”

“好孩子。开始吧。”

John前倾身体，舔上了Jim的两胸之间。上移至锁骨，然后是另一边。

“天。”Sherlock面无表情。“John你怎么能？我甚至根本没有想到，刚刚那10分钟Jim一定是在你耳边威胁你做这些。”当与Jim的目光交汇时，Sherlock嫌恶地移开了视线。

Jim脸上浮起一副懒洋洋的笑容。“你可真是个聪明孩子。乳头，Johnny。”

John颤抖了下，随即舔上了Jim右边的乳头，然后是左边的。Sherlock咬紧牙关。他无法抑制地想象着John在对自己做着同样的事情。他的乳头硬得发痛。

“Mmm，”Jim哼出声，眼睫半闭。“继续。”

John向下舔。他的脸因痛苦而发红。Sherlock可以从他眼周紧绷的肌肉和攥牢的拳头之中看出他的惊慌。

Sherlock毫无头绪，不知自己该说些什么来让这境况变得轻松些。也许仁慈一点的做法正是让John忽略旁边目击者的存在。戏剧效果，他提醒自己。Moriarty在意的正是戏剧效果。只要耐心等待，他会厌倦的，然后便会自己走掉。

John继续向下，向下，舌尖滑入肚脐。他的下唇正抵着由那里开始一路蜿蜒而下的深色粗糙毛发。

Jim挤出一个愉悦的微笑。“现在是我阴茎上的液体，贱货。”他厉声说道，脸上扭曲出一个恶魔般的愤怒表情。

John的身体移动迟滞而缓慢，看起来他的反抗意志最终占了上风。他挤出了一个恼怒的声响。Sherlock两手牢牢握成拳头置于身侧，咬紧牙关来使自己保持安静。不论Moriarty是用什么来威胁的John，那必定都是对John来说非常重要的事情。而即使Sherlock表明了自己那一无是处的愤怒，又能有什么用呢？

Jim又一次笑起来。“你这是想要些奖励吗，Johnny？或者是先来点儿惩罚？”

John含混地咒骂着，偏偏头，张开嘴凑近了Jim棉质内裤下的勃起。Sherlock无法抑制自己惊讶的声音。

“吸。”Jim强调道。John照做了。伴随着一声欢愉的叹息，Jim的脑袋向后仰，左右摆动，最后他俯视着John，深色的眼睛梦幻般半掩。“好孩子，John。很好。”有那么一会儿，Jim看起来根本不像是在进行游戏，只是单纯地享受着John用嘴为他提供的服务。

Sherlock头晕目眩。

但Jim的表情马上变得清明。手扶住John的头，他假意冲刺了几下，嘲弄地看着Sherlock。随即他抽身，将John推开。

John蜷起身子，费力地呼吸着。Jim强迫他趴跪在床上。Sherlock可以看清他大腿和阴茎处光亮的液体，Omega过分活跃的腺体总是倾向于将一切都变得尽可能光滑顺畅。在自己也无从辨别的短暂瞬间，Sherlock的所有念头便是将自己钉入John的身体，驱散他皮肤上那些简直不可饶恕的另一个Alpha的气味。这个想法看起来是如此的理所当然，以至于他忘记了这些根本不可能发生。

Moriarty举起手，一个球拍由门外传至屋内保镖的手中，再转交给Moriarty，Sherlock只勉强分得出一半的精力来关注这一切。“你觉得你能数到20吗？还是说这太苛刻了？”他问John，轻轻地用手掌拍击着球拍。

这问话所带来的冲击足够将Sherlock的理智扭回现实了。“不！”Sherlock大喊。“他满足了你所有的命令。”Moriarty真的能这么做吗？一个Alpha，前一秒还在对着一个Omega发情，下一秒就要打他？但是Jim是彻头彻尾的疯子。而且服了一定数量的抑制剂。而他是个十足的虐待狂，也许他只把这个当成性爱的情趣，不论这会造成多少伤害。

“可是Sherlock，我已经奖励他了啊。何况Alpha理应照顾Omega，”Jim说道，因自己能看透Sherlock的所思所想而笑出声。他走到床的另一侧，球拍又急又稳地陷入John的臀部皮肤。

“一。”John咬牙数道。

“住手！”

Jim犯了个白眼，大大地叹息出声。“告诉他，John。说这就是你想要的。”

“别管了，Sherlock。这就是我想——”球拍与皮肤的再一次撞击使得他停住话头，眨了眨眼。“我想要的。二。”

“我给他选择的机会了，Sherlock。这还不够公平吗。”Jim说着，球拍再次举起。“这是奖励。”他的脸上慢慢扯出一个活似万圣节南瓜灯一般的笑容。“惩罚就是：我会对 _你_ 做这个。”

“God  _damn_ it，John！”Sherlock低吼。

Jim大笑起来，快速狠毒地打着John，John继续计数。球拍一次次地撞击在John身上，就在那个Alpha会狠狠插入的位置。这景象残酷地影射出Sherlock此刻最隐秘而强烈的渴望。数到十五时，John的声音开始变得飘渺不定。而数到二十后，他颓然倾倒在床垫上，喘息战栗不止。

“我会杀了你。”Sherlock低语道。比起威胁更像是一份实践计划。

Jim摇头，像是要否定什么荒谬可笑的事。“看看他，Sherlock。不过如此，一个该死的Omega，湿乎乎的，被狠狠操过，散发着我的味道。”他将球拍转了个圈儿，手柄抵住John的大腿，有意无意地戳刺着。

John呜咽出声。

“想再来点儿吗，John？”Jim低语道。他向下伸手，手指滑入John惨不忍睹的臀瓣之中。他的瞳孔看起来幽暗而饥渴。他在内部按压着，John发出了呻吟。

Sherlock的呼吸越来越急促。他的手在颤抖，耳内隆隆轰鸣。“你根本没注意我，Jim。我本以为你只对Alpha有兴趣，但是你全程都一直窝在John的大腿根那儿。”只要他走过来，走到他的活动范围之中，那么下一刻鲜血的气味就会取代这Alpha的恶臭。

Jim花了几秒钟才将目光自John身上移开，越过John的身体看向他。他看起来像是被弄糊涂了。他猛地抽回埋在John体内的湿润手指，好像他从来没把手指放在那儿一样。

“过来，Jim，给我球拍。让我们来一局。”Sherlock精准地计算着动作，如何用球拍敲向床架可以将球拍框敲碎，而他便可以拿着尖利的U型木材瞬间刺入Jim的眼睛。

其实并无几分胜算，但Jim的注意力终于从John身上转移了。“哦Sherlock。”他说，似乎在竭力控制着自己。“你可真 _不老实_ 。”直到离开房间，他的呼吸仍然没有恢复平稳。保镖收拾好地上的衣服，也跟着离开了。

Sherlock喘息着，只顾得上瞪着门板，在内心里分拣十余种报复的手法。接着他想起了当务之急是什么。John的呼吸已经平缓下来，但他仍然躺在刚刚Moriarty离开时他缩在的位置，他的屁股和大腿泛红，可以预见之后会留下淤青。John受伤了，而他什么也做不了。这事实令人困惑，不合常理。世界一定没有在照常运转。

“John？”

“闭嘴。别……我现在没法跟你讲话。”

不，John不该用这种语气跟他讲话。再说，John才是那个听之任之，助纣为虐的人，还把他的嘴巴凑到那个混蛋身边。Sherlock走过去，将锁链拉至极限，“你这个白痴。天杀的你到底在想什么，John？”

John抬头瞪视。“抱歉，我没说清楚吗？我说了，闭嘴。”他将脑袋埋回床垫。Sherlock几乎可以感觉到Jim的气味，从John背部的皮肤，从John的全身散发出的瘴气一般的气味。他舔舐过，他舔舐过Jim的汗液，那已与他融为一体。John的嘴巴含着Jim的阴茎。这简直无法饶恕。

“你是怎么想的才会去做这些事？你觉得那会有用？你是想试着打动他吗？除了毁掉你自己之外这根本毫无用处——”

John侧过身躺着，双腿蜷起，尽可能地遮盖住自己。不过至少他不再缩在床垫里了。“你这个不知好歹的混球。”

“没错，我不知好歹。我不懂感恩，尤其是对你那些愚蠢的行为。你让一个恨你入骨、完全失去理性的虐待狂打你。他居然会中途罢手，你可真够幸运的。”

“所以你宁愿我让他来打你。”

“你是不是觉得你的Alpha不愿伤害你？但明显地，他的疯狂已经凌驾于生物本能之上。”

John改变姿势坐了起来，面色紧绷。“他不是我的Alpha。别那么说我。”

“你散发着他的气味。不论你的想法是什么，你都被他的激素迷昏头了。否则你肯定会明白他虽然会杀了你，但他对我过分迷恋，所以他根本不会动我一根指头。”

“你太幼稚了，Sherlock。你根本是在拖我后腿。我就像是家具，他不会对着一张沙发丧心病狂或者施行谋杀。但是你——他丧心病狂地开始了这一切都是为了你，而你使他变成了一个彻头彻尾的疯狂杀人犯。你这次拒绝他拒绝得太过了，他会崩溃的而随后——所以我们到底为什么在讨论这个？”

“因为你是个白痴，而且没在听我讲话。”Sherlock激动起来。所以说，John觉得一旦他反抗Jim便会失败，是不是？这个彻头彻尾的白痴，这个小傻瓜就不能好好思考一下这整件事吗？为什么他总是错得没边儿？

“没，我没在听。因为本来就是这么回事儿，Sherlock。任何时候我需要抉择，我都会选择自己去做那个被疯子虐待的人。”

“这可真高尚。那么你到底有没有想过，不是你一个人在独自经历着这一切？你难道不觉得我也该有些发言权？”

“说也奇怪，不。那个疯子威胁说要狠揍你，我完全被这个搞得分神了。再说就这一次，我需要试试做那个有选择权，可以掌控局面的人。”

“你需要的多着呢，John。”Sherlock反唇相讥。“你还需要他的阴茎是不是？你刚刚才哀求他猛揍你，现在你那里都淤青了，好像是他刚刚操过你一样。”

他缩回床上，卷起床垫裹住自己。床垫在扭曲和拉扯之下终于不堪重负，罩子被扯成长长一条，露出里面那层灰色的填充物。他把它扔到一边，这差太多了。他需要的是能摔烂砸碎掉的东西。“我会杀了他。他永远也别想得到你。我要先杀了你们两个。”

他说出来了？是的。估计连John也无法原谅他会说出这种话了。他喘息着，盯着John，等待他的反应。

John站起来，努力了好一会儿才军姿般笔直地站好。他点点头，“很好。”

Sherlock抽搐了一下。“你说什么？”

“你说得没错。我准备好去求人上我了。我想要那个，我控制不了自己，我想要。但不是他。我至少可以做到这个，不是他。我想要的是你。”

“John——”他的声音变得低哑。

John看起来像是磐石一般无法撼动。“我告诉过你，这件事上我该有些选择权。我不能选择不想要，但我可以选择你。”他摇头。“我简直不能想象自己对别人说出这种话。”

这一席话使他不知所措。他的愤怒被骤然扭转成某种Sherlock会称之为骄傲的东西，而这种骄傲不必如铠甲一般挂在肩头向全世界炫耀。但这非常残酷，因为如果这真的是骄傲的话，那么刚刚他亲手毁掉了它。“别，John。”

“我会听你的，Sherlock。他永远也不会得到我。那个人会是你。”

“如果是我，”Sherlock说，声音因为震怒而颤抖，“你会被我的气味所覆盖。你会爱上它，你会无法抑制地搜寻它，只要你在自己身上闻不到我的气味，你便会茫然若失。如果是我，你将再无其他任何选择，你永远都不会想要离开我。不论我犯下多少罪行，不论我如何道德沦丧，不论我将变成什么样子，你都会留在我身边。”他像是被喉头里涌起的热流堵住了话头一般顿了一下。“这是我 _应得_ 的，John。我才是那个能够打动你操控你并且，在必要的时刻，为了让你在我身边多逗留片刻而妥协的人。为了我本人。而不是因为你需要我的结。”他的瞳孔在燃烧。“我才是那个应该得到你的人。”

“Jesus，Sherlock。”John低语道，“ _别_ 。天哪，别。”

“闭嘴，John。”他的声音简直像是某种原始而野性的呼唤。

“是荷尔蒙。都是那个混蛋遗留在这个房间的激素。你知道的。上帝啊，Sherlock，停止吧。这不值得——”

“你，”Sherlock粗哑地说，“你是个白痴，而我是个天才所以我的观点比你的明智了不知多少倍。”他不在乎自己脸上已然濡湿，他一点也不在乎。是愤怒使然，他才会变成这样子，才会说出这种话。“你怎么敢？你怎么敢说自己恶心？你怎么敢让他碰你？你是我的。不是因为你是Omega而我是Alpha，而是因为我已经了解你的一切然而每天却仍然迫不及待地想要观察你的所作所为。而且——而且我该死地 _需要_ 你，John。我需要你。”

他扯着锁链，软软地瘫在地上。怒火已离他远去，徒留软弱的躯体，绝望的意志和他腮边的泪水。

“我永远不会离开，”John沉静地回答，“这根本没什么好怀疑的。天哪，你不知道，是吧？你是对的，不是因为你是个Alpha，从来就和那个没有关系。只是因为你，Sherlock。我绝对不可能放弃你。你是我的生命。而且，没错，这也是激素激发的胡言乱语，因为我绝不可能把这种屁话大声讲出来，但它是真的。有人操我——即使是 _他_ 操我——并不会使事情有所改变。我是你的同伴，不论如何。”

他看起来如此脆弱。Sherlock忍不住有了这个念头。并不纤弱，但却是易碎的。像是薄薄一片大理石，只要锤子的轻轻一击便会碎裂。但John坚持下来了，因为Sherlock已经崩溃。他的皮肤看起来非常温暖，Sherlock需要，只是需要去触摸它。他不再觉得愤怒了，他只是想要触摸John。

那样John的气味就会再次恢复正常了。那样一切都会好起来。

 


	5. 血液

第五章 血液

 

在很长一段时间里，Sherlock蜷缩着躺在地板上残破不堪的床垫之中，两个人都沉默着。有人为他们拿来了水和三明治，Sherlock注意着John的表情，决定比起对付眼前的糟糕状况，还是对付食物来得更加轻松。

John犹豫着尝试开始一段毫无重点的对话，谈论劣质的三明治。Sherlock坚持不懈地将它们的可能来源缩小到三个商店，虽然他一个都没去过。谈话难以进行，最终惨淡收场。

吃完后，Sherlock再次缩回床垫里，仍然躺在地板上。John在自己床上。

一切都变得越来越漫长。他感觉因为过去的两天多时间，他好像已经挣脱了皮肤的束缚，好像所有事物都终于融进背景之中，变成了某些他习惯的东西。正如人们应对垃圾或动物的恶臭那般，除非被提醒，否则就不去闻。

他体内那愚蠢的生殖机制仍然时不时隐隐作痛，不过和其他部分一样，它也正逐渐减弱。人总不可能一直维持亢奋状态。

他现在甚至连为刚刚的情感爆发感到羞耻的力气也没了。撇开空气中令人不安的气味和无法避免的对John持续的性冲动不谈，他睡着时算得上是相当放松。

数小时后他们醒来，相继被带去浴室洗了个澡。这次Moriarty没有跟着他，皮肤上水流的冲击让Sherlock稍微清醒了一点。

一被带回房间，他就注意到John闻起来又只有他自己的味道了。他们视线交汇，John的呼吸立刻加快。Sherlock一下子兴奋起来，丝毫不在意保镖将他锁起来时对他的勃起表现出的嘲笑。

他出去的这会儿，有人来换上了一个崭新完好的床垫，清理掉了旧的那个散落的杂屑。Sherlock拿起新床垫，将它推给John。接着便倚着床腿，交叉双腿坐在地上。

“这是什么？”John问，声音温暖。

“铺到你的床上。”Sherlock指示道。

John轻笑：“这就是你的Alpha之道，对吧？关心我是否舒适？”

“没错。”

John的笑容变得温柔而悲伤：“情况会变得更糟。”他说。

Sherlock点头。尽管他们在智商上存在差距，有时John却可以完美地跟上他的思路，了解他的心情。

“我们现在是不是该告别了？”John的嗓音温柔得飘忽不定。

Sherlock望进John神秘的蓝眼睛之中：“我还不想。”

“好，”John像是在对一份作战计划表示同意，“我们等着。”

Sherlock再一次点头。

John把床垫推回给他：“它的布料上是粉色的条纹，我不能忍受我床上有粉色条纹，Sherlock。人们会乱猜的。”

不好笑，还低级趣味得要命。但Sherlock还是笑起来，John也跟着笑了。“天，”John说，摇着头笑了一会儿，“好好地活下去，你这个天才的混蛋。”

Sherlock还没来得及回应他，门就开了。

Moriarty回来了，穿着西装。在门口他故意解开外套脱了下来，交给了门外的保镖，那人接过西装的样子更像个男仆。Jim缓步走进来，卷起袖口。他打扮得光鲜亮丽，尽管完全没有出汗，却仍然散发着强烈的Alpha气息。

Sherlock立刻走过去，将铁链扯到极限。而当他看到John因Jim的靠近而鼻翼翕张时，事情变得更糟。他之前未曾意识到的一系列的事实此刻在他心中排列成行，如多米诺骨牌般倒下，指向一个污秽的结论。尽管恼怒，Jim进来却不再只是用空气中超负荷的Alpha气味来使John臣服，使John舔舐下他皮肤上的Alpha激素了。他几乎全裸，他用手指触摸John的湿润时不再戴着手套，他并没有自己认为的那般无动于衷。而这对每个人都算是坏事。

“想我吗，Sherlock？”Jim问，眼神却黏在John身上。

“你离开过吗？”

“想我了，是不是Johnny？”Moriarty说，像对小狗般抚摸John的头发。

John扭开头：“从未。尽管给我一把枪看看我是不是在撒谎。”

Jim越过他的肩膀看向Sherlock，脸上挤出一个花栗鼠般的笑容：“他太暴力了。这真惹人爱。这就是你从一箱小狗狗之中选择他的原因吗？”

“没错，”John替他回答，“我为他开枪杀了一个的哥，跟着他回家了。”

“那一枪可真是不得了，”Jim评价道。他盯着John的样子令人警觉。他执起John的一只手——手铐与铁链叮当作响——抚摸John扣动扳机的手指好一会儿，John狠狠地抽回手，“但是实话说，如果你一开始找对了门的话就没必要开枪了，对不对？”

“你派人监视了，”Sherlock说，“即使是那种情况。如果John没有来救我的话，会有别的人射杀Hope吗？”

Moriarty的一心二用既是优点也是缺点。他转身，注意力由John身上转移。Sherlock控制着不去看John，但刚刚的最后一瞥便让他双颊染红，体温急遽升高，Alpha的本能再次蠢蠢欲动。

“不会输的游戏算不得游戏，Sherlock。”他缓慢地笑了，这笑容将Sherlock圈进了一堵只有他们两人的墙。“你意识到了，当然。你总是让我分心。”

Sherlock没有指出，实际上John才是那个让他分心的人。

“现在这甚至变得有点妨碍正事。我想你那亲爱的兄弟今早差一点就要抓住我了，”他笑起来，“就差一点。”

Sherlock希望他的表情没有丝毫松动。他整个人生的经验都告诉他，当Mycroft看起来正逐渐迷失的时候，通常只是意味着Mycroft对胜利不那么确定而已。

“我可以重新开始服用抑制剂，当然。”

“但不会输的游戏就算不得游戏了。”Sherlock重复道。他现在进退两难。Moriarty重新服药可以保护John，但如果他对John的感情会让他在面对Mycroft时处于劣势，这便是他们唯一的机会。

“没错。我可能会重新服药，也可能……”他盯着Sherlock，目光闪烁，“可能我不会。”

Jim四处走动，再次抚上John的头发。“狗是另一种有结的物种。”

“是，”Sherlock说，为自己突然跟不上对话而担忧，为John没有躲避这种爱抚行为而担忧。

“当我第一次知道性的时候，我希望我们可以像狼或者狗那样。阴茎里有根骨头，先戳进去，再变硬，然后结变大。想想你能得到多少操控的感觉，把它放在一个Omega的身体里，不让自己硬起来，不让自己结合。他啜泣、颤抖、恳求，而你就只是抽出来，留他一人苦苦哀求。”

“Alpha没有阴茎骨，他们得先勃起才能插入。”John的声音颇为心烦意乱。“结的肿胀是对Omega激素的反应。”

Jim攫住John的下巴，迫使他抬起脸。“我们知道。我们知道你在对我们做些什么，婊子。”他的手移下去，掐住John的喉咙，将他向后推。“荡妇。”他爬到John身上，双膝分开跪在他身侧，坐在他的肚子上。Sherlock看不到，但他知道Jim的双手都掐住了John的喉咙。“这全部的毒药，都是从你湿乎乎的屁股里扩散到空中的。”

John挣扎，几乎窒息。

“住手！”Sherlock大喊。.

“我还没有杀掉你的唯一理由是，我要Sherlock亲眼看着。”Jim嘶嘶地对John说。然后他直起身，John在他身下喘息着。过了一会儿，他爬了下来。

“我喜欢你仰卧，John，”他说，“好好地躺下。”

颤抖着，John挨着床整个平躺下去。他望向Sherlock，而Sherlock所能做的便是回望。

这时，Moriarty对保安点点头。保安递过一个老式的黑色医用包，在三步之外伸出枪指着John的脑袋。

Moriarty随意地将包扔在John双脚下方的床铺上，打开，取出一段医用橡皮管和另一个物件，Sherlock一度以为那是把剪刀，随后发现是一个夹子。他把它们放置在John的肚子上，向着保镖张开手掌，拿过小小的一串钥匙。

Jim解开了John的一只手铐，将它从脑袋上方扔到床脚。他把带有弹性的橡皮管绕过John的手腕，用夹子夹紧。

他又拿了另外的橡皮管和夹子，固定住了John的另一只手腕。令人吃惊的事实是，这样子的John比被手铐铐着的时候看起来要无助得多。

Jim第三次取出橡皮管和夹子，软管从John的脑袋下方穿过。

“别——”Sherlock虚弱无益地开口。那把手枪离John那么近，他根本无法视而不见。

一眨眼的工夫，软管便缠住了John的脖子，被夹子固定住。它并没有紧到立刻引发危险状况的地步，但是从John明显受惊的动作和尖锐的呼吸来看，它已经紧得稍微妨碍到了他的呼吸。

“这有什么意思？”Sherlock问。

“如果对象是个真正的医生，不和他玩医生游戏的话看起来好像有点可惜。”Jim说。“既然我可能会真的与他结合，一个适当的检查是必不可少的，你觉得呢？当然，我知道他很干净。他和女人在一起时总是使用避孕套，你知道的吧，Sherlock？这到底算是欺人，还是自欺？”

某些Omega也许会产生足够使女性受孕的精液，但是可能性不大。“John有清醒的自知。”Sherlock说。

“我也是。我只是想让你知道，免得你以为我在冒险做这个。这样当时机合适，我也仍然为你保持着干净。”

Sherlock抓住话题，即使它令他作呕。“我都已经以为你失去兴趣了，Jim。看起来你再也不想碰触我了一样。你那个包里没什么为我准备的玩具吗？”

“停，Sherlock，”John嗓音粗嘎，双颊通红。

Jim缓慢地笑了。“只要Sherlock敢动一动，”他对保镖说，“就让John血溅当场，懂了吗？”

他走向Sherlock，把一只手放在他裸露的肩头之上。“唔。现在你闻起来没那么诱人了，亲爱的。”他低喃。“是因为那个婊子，当然。但是没有他的话你的结也不会膨胀，所以先物尽其用一下吧。”他灵巧地猛蹲下去，把手放在Sherlock阴茎上。

Sherlock喘息。他已经硬得太久了也无法动手安慰自己。第一个爱抚的余韵痛苦地在体内回旋，然而鼻尖的Alpha气味让情欲遽然中断。

不再看他的脸，Jim的眼神停留在Sherlock的勃起之上。他的注视柔和，近乎脆弱。伴随着上下撸动的动作，他逸出轻微的一声叹息。随后他用手指圈住结，坚定地按压。

一直以来，Sherlock不过是将结看做他阴茎底部的一个海绵状凸起。现在，由于John的缘故，它变得红肿而坚实。如果他把它推入John的身体，它的压力会改变甬道的形状，与肠道括约肌紧密贴合，打开伪宫颈。它会将两人锁在一起，直到高潮时的喷发，确保毫无外漏。不过是又一个自然界为了扫除Alpha和Omega成功结合道路上重重阻碍的策略。

Jim手指的挤压使得结更加膨胀，Sherlock的身体窜过一阵愉悦的波浪。他臀部扬起，手陷入大腿里。

“这不算数。”Jim立刻慢条斯理地出声，Sherlock惊恐地盯着那把枪，刚刚意识到自己可能导致何种后果。

“抱歉。”他低语，目光对上John的。John的脸更红了，但他只是谅解地对Sherlock点点头。

“很好，”Jim说，“我就当这是在称赞我了。”他拍拍Sherlock的脸颊，走回John身旁。

这次他从包里取出一个用薄塑料材质的扁平包裹，大概铅笔那么长。他扯开，拿出一把小小的一次性解剖刀。

Sherlock看着，拳头竭尽所能地攥紧。手铐太紧了，大拇指脱臼不足以逃脱，必须把手骨全部弄碎才行，不过他会这么做的。

“我难道没 _说_ 过我不会杀掉他吗？”Jim说，没有看他。“我只是在玩游戏，Sherlock，我觉得你可能还需要多点动力。”

他前倾，在John的屁股上面割了个小口子。John畏缩，但不发一语。

“我说过他很干净，”Jim提醒Sherlock，把嘴凑到伤口旁吸吮起来。

John僵住了，看起来非常震惊。

片刻，Jim抬起头。一抹猩红——故意的，Sherlock敢肯定——耀武扬威地挂在下唇。“据说连血液中也会有激素。权且增加下筹码吧。这是动力，Sherlock：自慰。手放在阴茎上。你只要停，我就会再尝一点儿。”

他瞥了Sherlock一眼，将手术刀抵住John的大腿。

Sherlock急忙将手放在阴茎上，上下移动，锁链叮当作响。

Jim移走了手术刀，将它放置在医药包旁边。“很好。享受这个吧。哦对了，Sherlock？”Jim的目光与Sherlock相遇，他的表情由狂乱的喜悦转变为恶魔般的憎恶和愤怒。“如果你在我许可之前射精，我会割掉点儿没用的东西。比如说他的阴茎。”

“Jesus。”John低呼。

Jim手伸进包里，把东西翻得叮当哐啷，摸出了另一枚夹子。他捏住John的一只乳头，拉扯，缓慢揉捏，倾身过去吸吮。John的乳头胀大，颜色很浅，几乎不比周围的皮肤深多少。过了一会儿，他起身，John发出一声含混的抗议，夹子夹在了乳头上。John稍稍蠕动，呼吸越来越混乱。

“我听不出你喜欢这个，Sherlock。”Jim评论道。

咬住嘴唇，Sherlock抚摸着自己。“John——”

“我没事，”John勉力说道，“我没事。”他的头来回摇动，逐渐习惯着痛楚。最终他恶狠狠地对Jim冷笑。“我猜你已经意识到了，如果要想出任何一点成千的医学生从未思考到过的念头，你还得再加把劲儿。是吧？”

Sherlock的手在龟头上流连，他颤动着。John总是这样：勇敢、美丽、独一无二。为他所有。

Jim笑了，半真半假地捏着夹子直到John痛呼出声。

撇开Jim的新花样和他那一包玩意儿不谈，他让John仰躺着的事实使Sherlock得到稍许安慰。尽管Jim说着自己已经失控，这个姿势看起来不太像是他真的准备强暴John。

接着Jim抓起John的两只脚踝，迫使他弯成两截。John因膝盖压迫胸部而喘息，夹子又被碰到了，他稍微分开了两腿，膝盖差不多挨着腋下。而他的身体无法继续弯曲了。

“你应该更柔韧的，Johnny，再往上点儿。“Jim评价道，用力推搡，强迫着进行弯曲。“保持住。这样很完美。”

他走回Sherlock那边，以便更好地欣赏John的姿势。“Omega有时候会坚持使用这个体位，你知道，”他说到，“他们说面对面更加私密，更亲昵，不那么像动物。我觉得所有的Alpha都被激素冲昏了头，不愿意说出这个姿势像什么。有点像蛤喇，不觉得吗，Sherlock？”

诚然，John的姿势实在算不上得体。而从他的面部表情能看出，他自己也清楚认识到了这一点。对John来说，侮辱所带来的痛苦与肉体创伤相当，也许更甚。

“我问，你觉得如何，Sherlock？”Jim提醒道。

Sherlock冒了个险。“如果你不是这么硬的话，也许你的美学评论会更有吸引力。”

Jim裤子前方确实已经显出了他勃起的形状。

“我们可以就坐在这儿看着他，Jim，”他提议，“如果你愿意的话，我会碰触你。我还没看过你的结呢。”他将声音放低。“让我看看你，Jim。难道这样就完了吗？真的？”

Jim凝视着他。“我希望你是真心的。”他静静地说。他的眸子如此悲伤，纯然的悲伤。“我真的希望。但是你这么说只不过是想让我不要再去招惹你的Omega小宠物。你还没看清楚他是什么东西。有一天，Sherlock。总有一天。”他抑制住那些情感，Sherlock不自在地想到那是真正的情感。然后他走回了John身边。

这次他从包里拿出一个灰色的塑料阳具。它不太大，比John自己的阴茎要小，也没有模仿结的凸起。它的底部有按钮，说明这是震动型的。

Jim举起，直到John可以看到它。接着将它放低到John的大腿之间，四处摩挲以便收集分泌物。

接着，屏息凝视，他将它滑入John的臀缝之中摩擦。

John喘息起来。

Jim按压，移动，旋转，戏弄着直到John的身体开始小幅度地动作。

Jim把它推进去。

John呻吟翻滚，努力喘息。他的脸红得令人担心。

挂着一抹贪婪的必死的笑容，Jim用假阳具操着John，进进出出。时而滑入，时而戳刺。

John的味道凝聚成一片压倒性的波浪。

Sherlock呻吟。John转过头来看着他，看着他因手的动作，因湿热抽动的阴茎而蜷起身。

“John——”他呻吟出声。“我——我——”

“没关系——”John喘息道。“别——别射，看在上帝的份上。这活计很棒——可能——我可能什么时候还想再用用它呢。”

Sherlock无助地挤出一声笑。他想要，比任何时刻都强烈，想要射或者是停在John体内或者是杀了Jim，去亲吻John愚蠢的聪明的可爱的唇。

这对话让Jim很不满意。他抽出假阳具，上了车。他打开了缠绕着John脖子的软管上的夹子，把它拉得更紧一点儿，再次固定。

John无助地挣扎。

“Jim——Jim求求你！”Sherlock哀求。

Jim抓起阳具，刺入John体内，按下底部的按钮。它聒噪地动作起来。他用它在John体内四处搅动，直到John整个身体弓起扭曲，又一股液体涌出来。John想要尖叫，却得不到足够的空气。震动着的那端一定正顶着他的前列腺。

Jim的目光烙在Sherlock身上，他的手正快速地动作着。John身体起伏，双腿徒劳地踢打扑腾着。John可能快死了。而他在对着这景象手淫。“住手！”Sherlock大喊，“你这么做什么也证明不了！”

他更想对John说些什么，但那会使John濒临险境。

又过了一会儿，Jim抽回了那个嗡鸣着的玩具，解开了John脖子上的夹子。

John疯狂地呼吸。“上帝，”他喘息，咳嗽起来。“哦，上帝——”

Jim抓住他的双腿，再一次将他折成两截。将假阳具塞回去，震动着抵住他的前列腺。John哭出来，在毫无着力点的情况下试着摇晃屁股。

“Fuck，oh——oh Christ！”John再次试图放下腿，而当Jim更加用力地推回去的时候，他有节奏地呻吟起来。“Oh god！”

“还不够是吗？”Jim嘲弄道，“即使你射了，仍旧不够。你想要更多。”

John的气味里掺杂的是另外一个Alpha的可怕味道。Jim的脸颊因汗湿变得闪亮，他的阴茎在裤子下面拱起一个明显的形状。

John呻吟，头前后摆动。

“想说什么就说吧，John。”Jim命令，“说出来。”

“求你。”

“ _说_ 出来。”

“操我。快—— _啊_ ——快点儿。操我。求你了。我——哦天哪 _求你_ ——我需要这个。操我。”John的身体在Jim手的戳刺之下，虚弱而意乱情迷。

但他的眼睛盯着Sherlock。

Jim没有忽视这一点。“哦，真甜蜜，”他说，“他还在试图保持忠诚。但他做不到了。”

他抽出震动器扔到地上，那东西仍在制造淫秽的声响。它滚到Sherlock脚边，带来更多John的气味。

John叫喊出声，Sherlock这才意识到Jim又拿起了那把刀。Jim隔开了John的大腿内侧，正在舔舐他皮肤上的血液和分泌物。继续，嘴唇终于碰触到John的穴口。John惊叫，挣动，喘息，并且呜咽。

Jim扑到John身上，将John困在身下。他衣物之下的阴茎抵着John的屁股。他的下巴湿润而闪光，带着John的血迹。

有节奏地，粗暴地，他将身体沉入John之中。迫使John更费力地屈腿，压迫着因他而生的淤青。他恶毒地扯下John乳头上的夹子，John尖叫。

“你想要什么，John？”Jim催促，“说出来。”

“操我，”John哀求，啜泣。“操我。 _求你_ 。求你。操我。”他不再看着Sherlock了。他不再看着任何一处。他神智不清，迷失在渴望与情热之中。

Jim终于停下来，转过头对着Sherlock微笑。他胸口起伏，看起来洋洋自得。他从啜泣着的John上方翻身下来，走向Sherlock。“现在你可以射了。”

Sherlock的手软弱无力地动作。

Jim的脸庞猛地俯下来，野兽般扭曲。“我说射！”

Sherlock撸动，旋转，揉搓，达到顶峰。

Jim把一只手放在Sherlock的结上，另一只摸着他的龟头。下方的手握紧，上方的震颤。

伴随着一声呻吟，Sherlock到了。粘稠的精液在他们手中四溅，有一缕挂在了Jim的脸颊上。

Jim的眼神温暖，柔和，热烈。他像是置身于宗教般的狂热之中。“ _Sherlock_ ，”他低语，殷切亲吻Sherlock的前额，一次，两次，混杂的分泌物留下污渍。

“我知道这还没结束，”他低语，“我们会再来一次。很快。我们马上就到了。”他再次亲吻Sherlock的眉毛，像是恍惚般离开了房间。

保镖一言不发，解开了John手腕上的软管，重新将他锁起来。John没有挣扎。他甚至动也没动。

假阳具被捡起，关掉。接着是软管，夹子，手术刀和包装袋，全部放回包里。让Sherlock失望，什么都没留下。

然后那些也都离开了，留下他俩在房间里，混乱而孤单。

“John——”Sherlock呢喃。

John的眼睛闭着。

“John？”

“抱歉，”John低声回答，“天哪，我很抱歉。”

“听我讲。你还好吗？”

“你他妈是在开玩笑吗？”

“你还在流血吗？你的——你的乳头——”荒谬绝伦。经历过这一切之后还会羞于向John Watson提起“乳头”这个词。

“没有永久性伤害。“John说。但Sherlock觉得他并没有真的花精力去判断伤势。

“听我说，John，”Sherlock又说，“这很糟。我们知道这会变得很糟糕。”

John背对着他蜷起身。肩膀颤抖着。

“需要的话就哭出来吧，”Sherlock说，“但一切都没有改变。一切，John。”

“我哀求Moriarty上我，”John抗议，经历过刚刚的窒息，他的声音比预想的还要沙哑。Moriarty已经使他受伤，使他窒息，使他饱受凌辱。用假阳具操他，使他带上Alpha的气味。但John仍然只是在最不得已的时刻才出声恳求。只是John现在看不到这一点。

“他让我射出来了，”Sherlock说，对彼此同等冷酷无情。“你恨我吗？”

“不。天哪不。”

“那么一切都没有改变。”

“他会回来。”

“是。”

“下一次他会做。”

Sherlock合上眼。想到Jim的眼睛，他的气味，他的疯狂。“我认为如此，没错。”

“我会求他。我不能控制自己。”

Sherlock深呼吸。“你还会希望那是我吗？”

John转过身，舔舔嘴唇，带着一股毅然决然的勇气望向Sherlock的眼睛。“是的，我会希望那是你。”

Sherlock手指揉上眉心。那里应该有一些Moriarty的唾液和汗液，但更多是John的体液，John的血和他自己的精液。他尽可能地擦掉，眼睛盯着John，把手指放进嘴里。尝起来和这个房间应该散发的味道一样，他自己，覆盖在他的Omega之上。

“那么你仍然是属于我的。”他低喃。

John点了下头，缓慢地。“没错，没错。”


	6. 精液

他们俩都尽了最大努力擦干自己的床垫，之后的很长一段时间他们只是躺在那儿，等待着下一次的到来。Sherlock思考着会不会还有三明治。这念头看起来有点荒诞了。食物的概念是不切实际的。

过去了差不多一个小时的时间，他意识到John正在打瞌睡。伤口渐渐闭合，Sherlock可以看到。尽管乳头周围相当大的一块区域正淤青着，他却观察不到有破裂的皮肤。他盯着John放松熟睡的身体。中间位置很柔软，整体看来非常匀称。肌肉只分布在需要的位置，为了奔跑或者是为了曾经举起过的沉重包裹。肩头的伤疤——巴洛克样式——有些部分是暗色的，另外一些是银色的。脸颊，睡着时比平日更为柔和，现在看起来非常年轻，而通常他看起来要显老一些。不大的手松松地蜷缩在肚皮之上，以锁链连接。鼻子，侧面线条硬朗，鼻头翘起，不可思议地迷人。柔软的开启的双唇，稍靠下的部分，是引人遐思的粉色下颌。

在自己能够控制眼下一切情况的幻想之中，Sherlock注视着John熟睡。他注视越多一秒，John就越从属于他一分。由他掌控，由他守护。他的。

John睡了三个小时，没有三明治送来。他醒过来，用手揉着脸颊，看起来比任何时候都像一只试图弄干净自己的小动物。“Sherlock。”他低喃，昏沉沉地。

“这儿。”

John看过来，又是一副勇敢的样子了。他微笑。“你觉得他搞定那些医学用具了吗？有个用两个沃坦伯格轮搞的小把戏，我倒是很乐意尝试一下。”

尽管已经虚弱得很难勾起嘴角，Sherlock还是赏脸一笑。

第一声枪声响起时，像是受什么力量驱使一般，他们都站了起来。

“那么，听起来是装甲兵团。”John说，语调平板，但是声音中透露出一丝紧张。

“也许是Moriarty的生意对手搞的一场恶意兼并。”

“你能不能只从枪声里面推论？”

“那是你的领域，我觉得。”他们俩都不允许自己抱太多希望。

更多的枪声。

“哦对，”John说，“这动静是一个六英尺，蓝眼睛、左撇子，有个肿大的扁桃体和病重的母亲的MI6人员搞出来的。没错的。我们得救了。干得好。”John身体上大部分的浅金色毛发难以分辨，他的皮肤因而显得光滑得不可思议。而Sherlock仍不知道那会带来怎样的手掌触感。

“除去绑架的最初阶段，人质在救援行动当中最有可能被杀。”Sherlock说。

“我只想说，跟一个完全没有乐观态度和阳光情绪的人锁在一起一星期真是一个再糟糕不过的体验了。”

“如果这是救援——”Sherlock继续。

门开了。是那个曾在美国军队中受训过的保镖。他胳膊的伤口正在流血，一手握枪，他从门口直直地冲向John。

没其他人。他是一个人进来的。

“Vatican cameos。”John大喊。

Sherlock曾经煞费苦心地编写了一套共52条不同的密码短语，涵盖了各种突发情况，他试图通过玩牌来让John更易于接受，但这个提议被John否决了。John同时拒绝了Sherlock一周联系三次的提议。他看了下Sherlock为他标记下的那叠牌，再看看Sherlock。Sherlock不确定他是否喜欢John脸上的古怪表情，因为他觉得那之中也许包含了一些遗憾。“我们搞三个密码，”他这么说，“一：你往左，我往右。二：你往上，我往下。三：你闭嘴因为再说一句话我就揍你。”Sherlock无视了第三个，John让他给另外两种情况编了密码。之后每一次Sherlock说出密码，John都非常配合，即便是在公共场合。

Vatican cameos。Sherlock往上。他从床上把床垫扔过去——他唯一可利用的资源，攻击力不足，但足够吸引注意力。

那一瞬间保镖的注意力分散了，John往下，从下方击倒了那人的腿，他们一起滚落在地板上，挣扎着。John两手一起，加上手铐的重量，将男子持枪的手重重向地板上敲击。手枪掉在一边，滑开了。John给了他侧腹一拳，然后踢了一脚。两只手掌控住男子的脖子，用上了锁链。

移动和收紧锁链花了点儿时间，John搞定了，跪坐起来。保镖俯卧在他身前，因为脖子上的锁链而窒息。

“手铐的钥匙，”John命令道，“交出来。”他用力一扯，拉紧了锁链。

男子从口袋中掏出一小串钥匙。

“滑过去给Sherlock。”

钥匙划过地板，Sherlock捡起来。他打开一只手铐，然后是另一只，把它们扔在地上。双臂充斥着诡异的轻盈感。他一手捡起枪，指着困在John身下的人。“我可以开枪，”Sherlock说，“或者把你打死。或者John就这么把你勒死。你选吧，John。”

“干嘛不让我从你这里接手呢？”

Lestrade站在门口，两个警官跟着他。从表情看得出他对Sherlock和John的样子大为震惊，但眼下他首先是一局之长，要保持专业。

John松开锁链，而在那个保镖站起身，被Lestrade的一位手下铐起来的全过程中，Sherlock一直拿枪指着他。“绑架，伤害罪，性侵，谋杀未遂。”Sherlock对Lestrade条条列举。

“把他带出去。”Lestrade对两个手下说，“让人给他俩找几件衣服。”

John跑到床上坐着去了，眼睛牢牢盯着地板。Sherlock可以看到Lestrade，提醒着日常生活，狠狠击中了他。

“你抓到Moriarty了吗？”Sherlock发问。

“还没。考虑到我们来之前他就走了。”Lestrade脱掉长外套，递出去。“你们俩谁可以先穿着这个。”

Sherlock后退。“不。”

“谢谢，但现在是有点——小问题。”John澄清。

Lestrade的表情短暂地扭曲了一下，但他很快掩饰过去了。“好，没问题。我大概懂了。你兄弟让我带Dr. Connor过来了，Sherlock。他擅长帮助Omega度过初次发情期。我可以——”

“你是说他是个Alpha。”Sherlock说。

“呃，是。性医学方面的专业——”

“娼妓。”

“他不是，”John插话，“他人很好。”

Sherlock怒目而视。Lestrade老不走就已经够糟了。即便是Beta也时常因Omega的激素而兴奋。现在终于Moriarty已经不算问题了而John居然在想着另一个Alpha？不，这事儿得解决。就现在。

“谁都不准进这间屋子，Lestrade。谁都不行。我们会解决这个的，出去。”

微妙地，Lestrade看起来宽大，强势而不可撼动。“这不太好，Sherlock。还有法律呢。”

“法律毫无意义。”

“你明白这意味着什么吗？你认真地要求我把一个赤裸的、正发情的、被锁链囚禁的Omega跟一个赤裸的持枪Alpha关在一起？”

Sherlock交出枪，一副你奈我何的样子。看样子Lestrade完全被他激怒了。

“没关系，Greg，”John静静地说，“我同意。”

他看起来小小一团，彻底被打倒了。他不得不带着这么一个事实活下去：Lestrade，这个他熟识并尊重的人，也许永远不会忘记他的这副模样。

“你不准告诉任何人。”Sherlock告诉Lestrade，“一个字都不行。永远。”

Lestrade翻了个白眼，看起来极其惹人恼怒，那通常意味着他再一次对Sherlock失望透顶。“废话我当然不会了。那个，你确定吗，John？”

“是的。关上门吧。别落锁。待会儿见。”

“毯子，”Sherlock说，“还有食物。放在门外。”

“水，”John补充，“Sherlock脱水了。”

他自己呢？他也不清楚。

“那么，待会儿见。”Lestrade无可奈何地说。他看起来焦虑且担忧，但他离开了，门在他身后关闭。这一次不再有锁舌弹进的声音。

Sherlock转向John，他仍坐在那儿，眼睛盯着地板。过了一会儿，John舔舔唇，眼神闪向Sherlock。他坐直了些，稍稍抬起下颌。

Sherlock在他前面单膝跪下，握住了John的双手。他解开手铐，然后是另一只。他愤怒地哼声，把它们扔到房间另一头，锁链哗啦作响，落在地板上。

John的胸膛急遽起伏，他俯视着Sherlock。

Sherlock向前倾身，脸颊埋入John膝间深深呼吸。他感受到John冷的腿部皮肤，粗糙的毛发，热的光滑的肿胀的阴茎抵住他的脸。他吸入那种气味。他自己的阴茎沉甸甸地置于两腿之间。他再吸一口气，而这就是他所能忍受的极限了。

喉咙里挤出咆哮般的声响，Sherlock后退，抓起John的胳膊让他站起来一点儿，扭过他的身体，将他俯身推倒在床边。John惊喘，却并没有反抗。他的胸膛抵住床垫，膝盖跪在地板上，屁股接触到空气。他将双腿分得更开。“ _求你——_ ”他低语，声调紧绷。

没有决议，没有顾虑，此刻只有急迫的渴望。Sherlock仍然紧握着John的胳膊使他保持这个姿势，他欺身上前，另一只手抓起阴茎，头部抵住John湿润的穴口。

他费力地发出呻吟，用整个身体的重量向前推进，挤入正收缩抵抗的部分。John因突如其来的深入戳刺而叹息。

Sherlock僵住了，后背弓起，嘴巴张开。这超越了他曾体悟过的一切。他猜测会有摩擦，滑动和灼热。John湿的一塌糊涂，几乎没有摩擦，紧致得超乎想象。他不停呻吟，John在他身下的动静盖过了他的。

内部。他的。终于。谢天谢地。

Sherlock抽出一点儿，再次插入。感觉更好了。

John闻起来仍然棒得令人晕眩。但他们身下的床垫散发着另一种气味，不可饶恕的气味。另一个Alpha在这儿。在John身上，抚摸过John的内部。Sherlock只能记起他狂热的暗色眼睛，甚至记不清姓名，但能清楚感受到愤怒。

John是他的。John必须知道这一点。所有人都必须知道这一点。费力地发出呻吟，他撞击得更深，用上背部的力量。John在他身下呻吟颤抖着。

“John，”他呼唤，“John——John。”随后是他无节制的捣入，他爱这个，爱John能接受他施与的一切强健躯体。有一部分的他希望能就这么下去，一直和John这样。

但他的阴茎感受到了更多更激烈的需求。现在，John是他的。现在。

他换了个更方便冲刺的姿势，野蛮地插入。

John叫出声。

“接受它，”Sherlock低语，“接受它，John。接受它。”

John惊叫，“不！我不能——不要第一次——”

Sherlock再次挤向前。“你可以的。接受它。John。”Omega通常不会第一次就接受结，他们会在之后的发情期中结合，但是John，如此强大，John可以接受。John必须接受。

“不，”John抗议，开始恐慌。“Sherlock——不——”

Sherlock继续冲刺。感受他如此地靠近。John再次哭喊出声。

Sherlock一只手臂牢牢锁住John的肩膀，调整到最佳施力位置。John的后颈就在他的鼻子下方，闻起来妙不可言。他咬下去。

“别——求求你，Sherlock，你不能——”John哀求，“不——不—— _别_ ——”

Sherlock臀部猛地一顶，同时用尽全力将John后拉，更加吞入他的阴茎，感受到John终于接受了他。

John尖叫出声，内壁剧烈收缩。完美。占有和被占有。令人心荡神驰。

接着Sherlock也叫出声。他并不知道。没有人告诉过他这个感觉。John的臀部令人难耐地夹紧，夹住他的结，Sherlock射了。这不像他平日的手淫，这像是欢愉从腹部漫溢而出。

他搏动着，射出来。但这不只是几次甜蜜的抽动。他的整个身体反反复复地痉挛抽搐，它持续不断，而他无法找回心智。他的臀部仍然尽力戳刺着，但他不能，在他身下，John正颤抖着，因为痛苦而哭泣。

紧贴在一起，他们震颤着。John的身体掌控着他们两人，直到Sherlock的意识一片模糊空白，他能做的便是紧拥John，追随快感的风暴。终于收缩慢了下来，渐渐放松，Sherlock因最后一次颤抖而呢喃出声，一切就结束了。John在他怀里静静地啜泣。Sherlock吻了他的头发，肩膀，一遍一遍地爱抚他，直到他终于足够放松，Sherlock滑出来。

精疲力竭，Sherlock勉力使两人完全置身于小床之上，环住了John仍战栗不止的身体。

 


	7. 眼泪

John侧身躺着，Sherlock在他身后。他这么睡了几小时，挪动的时候身体彼此碰触。他感觉好似又回到了15岁时的那个九月，他的发情期完全来临。他躺在自己的床上，手指深深沉入体内，正如每一个Omega般，绝望地发现那根本没用。他呜咽，疼痛，在他体内有什么盘旋着越来越紧迫。他曾幻想如果能有人填满他，就那么一次，就一瞬间，那么一切都会绝妙非凡，一切都会好起来。然而在感受到这一切的同时，他厌恶自己，渴求，空虚而悲惨的自己。

他熬过了第一次完整的发情期，四天之后，他终于走出房间。没有性交，皮肤干枯，疲惫不堪地颤抖着。那之后他开始服用抑制剂。而他的家人一直尽力确保他周围没有Alpha出现。

他现在年长些，有更多经验，更强的自控力，不再是一个吓坏了的青春期男孩。但这一切在Sherlock席卷一切的蛊毒般的气味面前都不堪一击。

现在它又一次浓烈了起来，而没多久他的屁股便违背理智自顾自地往后顶了。

Sherlock发出一声柔和的“ _嗯_ ——”，臂膀坚定地环住他，调整着姿势，阴茎平稳地推入John身体。

John头猛地后仰，背部弓起。他呻吟，简直不敢相信，因为这一切太 _棒_ 了，难以置信，太棒了。最好的部分，最坏的部分，这是他的身体一直以来欺骗他的谎言。这一切并不是在展开，它在缠绕，越来越紧，令人苦闷地，扰人地，绝妙地越来越紧。Sherlock正抵着他的淤青，而他甚至根本不在乎。

拥紧他，Sherlock缓慢温柔地进出。每一次都比上次更深一些。Sherlock，这个该死时代之中最伟大的头脑，绝妙的Sherlock，了不起的让人满心挫败又忍不住惊叹的Sherlock。他本应该穿越London，解剖尸体，演奏小提琴，惹哭法医。然而他却在这儿，沦为一个被John Watson骑着的阴茎。

他们曾经那么好，他们俩，而现在变成了这个样子。而他无法抑制地想要这个，无法抑制地爱上这个，这太过了。像他15岁时那般，静静地，John开始哭泣，为自然的残酷不公。

Sherlock停住了。John感到Sherlock的脸贴近他的头发。“我可以……我可以停下。”他低语，声音粗哑刺耳。

John用尽最大努力在床垫上擦干脸。“不你不能。只要你敢我就杀了你。我们就——我们先解决这个。”

Sherlock的手在John全身缓慢不绝地游移。“有一种针剂，只需每周一次。你可以给我用那个，这样我就不会分心了。”

说得好像Sherlock对抑制剂的合作态度就可以避免这一切了似的。“如果你想，但那并不真的……”Sherlock更大力地挺入，一个吐息颤巍巍地逸出John唇角。

“也有手术。”Sherlock继续，“微创手术。切除结上的部分神经，切断与附睾的连接。显然不消一小时就可以搞定。”

John感觉他好像被人踢飞，从温柔乡直坠万年冰窟。“什么？见鬼的，Sherlock？这——难道这就是你的枕边话吗？威胁我说要阉了你自己？”

Sherlock将John向后拉，抵住他的胸口。“这不是威胁。这是个提议。一个……一个妥协。这样你——这样你就不会走了。”他的声音如此低沉，John几乎要听不清。

“上帝，Sherlock，你真是……你彻头彻尾地发疯了，是吧？”这是他进行过的最令人不安的对话，更别提与此同时他还正被疯子室友压在身下。“我告诉过你，我哪儿都不会去。”

“那是在我对你做出这种事之前。”

所以Sherlock又搞错了，因为这些事其实是John对Sherlock做的。但也许这就足够解释一切了。毕竟Sherlock在绝大多数情况下都处在疯狂边缘，而现在John的激素足够将他逼入疯狂。“我们先解决这个，”John重复道，“然后我们继续。而天杀的，Sherlock，你不能搞个那样的提议。”

“明显我能，”Sherlock说，声音里透露一丝他平常的暴躁劲儿。“我之前从没用过它，我以后也绝不会再用。这就是我的选择。”

它。Sherlock谈论自己生殖系统的样子仿若那只是他准备捐给Oxfam的一支钢笔或者一件厨房设施似的。“哦我的天。这真——你35岁了，Sherlock，你马上就要毁了自己的一生。要知道外面的什么地方也许有一个Omega会是你真心——会是你愿意与之结合的。”

Sherlock再次开始动作，更加急迫地深深刺入，John可以感受到每一次结的挤压。

John犹疑地呻吟着。“你——哦天——你自己发疯还不够，还要拖着我陪你一起疯。”

“那个女人——我说她女儿的自杀非常无聊，而你——你对我说我太残忍然后你出去散心了——”Sherlock的呼吸乱了节拍，臀部不住地起伏。

“看在上帝的份儿上，Sherlock，要么好好说废话要么好好操我，别他妈一起来。”

至少这次Sherlock没停下。“而当我——我在沙发上醒来，你为我盖了条毯子——John！——给我留了一杯茶和——和一本撕坏掉的小说。”Sherlock的臀部紧紧顶着John，肩膀后移，他弯腰咬向John的肩膀。

咬噬，和那里的吮吸，美妙绝伦。接着Sherlock狠狠地咬上他颈后的皮肤，那一刻John感觉全身烧灼而紧绷。John一向对这种Alpha喜欢对Omega做的事不以为然，但是自己此刻感受却是如此美妙，感受着Sherlock对他做的一切。

也许这一切真的就只是Sherlock对枕边话的古怪了解，John该停止对这些追根究底了。

John记得那本书。这曾是他为了解决Sherlock的无聊状况而想出了一个策略：他撕掉了一本悬疑小说的最后两章，承诺Sherlock只要他一天之内能找出凶手便把厨房的桌子借给Sherlock做一星期的实验。关于那天到底是在John睡觉的时候，还是午夜或者是Sherlock想睡觉的时候结束，他俩进行了一场温和的交涉。而短暂的瞬间中，Sherlock稍稍分神了。John清楚懂得，因而他从不会重复同一个把戏。但这一个，Sherlock将它存档收好，以便一年后的什么时候他想用的时候可以拿出来回味。

哦。

“你想要——”John的语言能力基本上已经丧失了，“想要摒弃情欲以便——上帝啊，没错，就是那样——以便我会留在你身边——做些小把戏来使你免于无聊？”他开始无助地摇晃屁股。

Sherlock回应以苦闷的呻吟。他在战栗。他的阴茎肿胀，牢牢地嵌在John体内。

John努力向后迎合。“笨蛋。你可以——上帝啊不要停——有一天你他妈总会找到一个你愿意与之共度余生的Omega的。”

Sherlock喉头哽住，听起来相当痛苦。他手臂紧紧锁住John的胸膛，而那些颤动感觉好像——

像是哭泣。

“Sherlock——”John低喃，震惊到忘记反应。

“我找到了，”Sherlock呜咽，“我已经找到了。 _John_ ——”而随着一声可怕的低吟，他狠狠地撞进去。

被迫吞入结的震惊和Sherlock的话带来的震惊感觉很像：都是些过于巨大过于美妙，几乎让他承受不住的东西。

第一次的记忆非常可怕，Sherlock野蛮的入侵，突如其来的钝痛和糟糕透了的错误结合简直要将他的内部开拓出一个新形状。射精持续到他再无动作的力气仍然毫无停止的迹象，内部有节奏地紧缩，每一波都像是电流将他牢牢网住。然后继续，继续，而他只能呜咽着等待身体最后一小波扰人的波动过去，它结束了，终于，终于得以解脱。他的身体沉重无力。

这一次同样气势汹汹，但是Sherlock更为温柔，更加耐心，而John也已经准备好了。他感觉到环状的肌肉尽力伸展，然后收缩，他听到Sherlock的叹息，感觉自己就要到了——熟悉的欢愉集中在他阴茎处挥之不去，就像他之前生活中的每一次高潮。然而这一次伴随着身体移动还能感受到滑落和钝痛。而且不像之前渐渐减弱，高潮持续，蔓延至身体的每一个部分。肌肉震颤，他可以感受到Sherlock阴茎抽搐时的每一个细微动作。它摩擦过前列腺的每一次都像是一团火焰。他的身体不断收缩，欢愉席卷了他。

他可以感觉到Sherlock的屁股仍无望地试图更挤进穴口一分，即便那里已经毫无缝隙。他不断重复，“John， _John_ 。”那是种迷茫而又绝望的声调，因尖锐的喘息而支离破碎，仿佛谁刺伤了他一般。

很久很久之后，他觉得确切来说不会超过三分钟——除非他是吃药吃迷糊了——John身体的收缩不再规律，趋于平缓。John撑到了结束的那一刻，这次更容易些，像是被一阵一阵越来越温和的喜悦波浪拍打过身体，直到每一寸肌肉都放松下来，他静静地躺着。

Sherlock仍然紧拥住他，激动不已。

“John——”他喘息。

哦看在上帝的份上，这家伙就不能消停一会儿？

“睡觉。”John咕哝道。

“我——”

“激素，”John断然道，“所以才说了一堆废话。现在睡觉。”

Sherlock绷紧身体，看起来想要争辩，这个混球。然而争斗情绪离开了他，他放松下来。

“现在睡觉。”John重复，发觉自己的声音也许模糊到让人无从辨别了。“过那么一小时之后你可得精神点儿。”

Sherlock的手爱抚着John的胸膛，划过混合着汗液与John自己精液的湿润痕迹。最终他的手掌停驻于John的左边乳头，掌控着他的呼吸。“John。”阴沉粗哑的呼唤，除了John本身之外并不要求更多回应。John的手贴上Sherlock的。

 现在，也许就这么一会儿，他是Sherlock的Omega。过一会儿，当他们再次恢复服用抑制剂之后——而且没有人再会被人拿手术刀抵着了感谢上苍——那他们就又是John和Sherlock了，不过是两个古怪的家伙，彼此的生活莫名其妙却又不可避免地纠缠在一起。他要出差办公，要收敛脾气，尽力保住Sherlock的命。他会继续扮演一直以来的那个角色：Sherlock的伙伴。至于生理需要完全可以搁置不谈。

 


End file.
